In the field of video analysis, software is developed and employed to process video feeds provided by video cameras or similar imaging devices in order to generate information that is useful for any of a variety of applications, such as inventory tracking, traffic analysis, and queue control. The video feeds may need to be accessed by various parties or clients in various areas or regions. Typically, a public or private communication network is used to provide the video feed to the various parties. Unfortunately, communications networks often use transmission protocols that may be undesirable for transmission of video feeds.